Survive for me
by XxSnowcakezxD
Summary: When Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana and Shino Asami wake up in the glade with no memory of who they are. They find themselves trapped in the maze. As the threats behind the maze walls grow, the also find themselves tossed into a memory war with three other gladers. Their survival rate is crucial. Friend ships will be broken, loyalties will be trusted. All bets are off.


~~~~~~~~~ Makoto~~~~~~~~~

"Haru!"

Makoto's grass green eyes pried open, his face wore a look of panic as fear arose in his chest.

"W-where?...what?!" the brunette breathed out heavily. The boy felt trapped, there was nothing in here but cans of food and other necessities. He was surrounded with clutters of other what appeared to be a large rusty moving elevator.

'Elevator...' he thought, even the word sounded weird in his thought, not to mention slurred by his mouth. His crystal green eyes were far from adjusting to the new surroundings but were focused on the two people who laid unconscious before him.

Oddly enough, both of them seemed so familiar to his fading memories. The boy who laid the closest was beginning to stir but made no remarks on waking green-eyed male took note that the other male had jet-black hair with a slim yet built body, his skin was fairly pale , he wore a grey denim shirt that ran to his thighs along with a T-shirt that reeked of yellow, his shoes were black with a pair of jeans. Surprisingly, the other one was a girl, her body was slim and small, her skin was pale but at the same time, lightly tanned. Long brown hair ran down to her waist that was coated with water but then again they were all soaked so there was no shock. The girl seemed to be wearing a blue blouse, with a white sweater that was lined with blue lines. Her legs covered with black leggings and grey converses.

The teenage boys green eyes focused on the other males hands as he tried to succumb what was going on. His memories were all white splotches. He could almost feel them fading. The boy suddenly grew desperate. determined to keep some of his memories left. It was almost as if he was reaching out to them, trying to grab them but to no avail. They grew farther and farther until they were out of reach.

The tall male was taken back when fits of coughs and pants rang to his ears. His focus adverted from the dark-haired boys hands to, somewhat conscious girl on the other side. Her eye seemed dazed as if they were only half open. The girls eyes were revealed to be a deep shade of violet. Her body movements telling the teenage boy she was only half conscious.

"M-Makoto! H-H-Haru! Flare..." The girl panted sucking in as much air as she could between those words. The teenage boy was so confused by those three words. Makoto?... was that his name? What about Haru? And who was the girl? What was the flare? Where were they? What was this place? All these questions swirled in his head as he tried to induce it all. He wanted to ask the girl where they are or where they are going? But judging by how her body was going limp again, he wasn't going to get them anytime soon.

The brunette watched the girl as her violet eyes seemed to be disappearing from sight.

"W-wait!" The brunette exclaimed. Desperation was present in his voice, he was so desperate for answers, and at the same time the female looked like she was half-alive. The green-eyed male feared she could die while her eyes were closed.

But before darkness could succumb her. She croaked out five words. Five words, that struck fear into the teenage boys core.

"Everything is going to change"

~~~~~~~~~ Newt ~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Nagisa! I told' ya not to go into the maze! But of course you were too dumb to listen were ya?!"

The blonde watched as black-skinned boy known as Alby got spit all over the young boys face. Amusement danced in the British boy eyes as he watched the other young boy get Alby spit draped all over him.  
>"I'm sorry. I-I just I..." the boy murmured, his eyes focused on the floor. But Newt could tell, the boy was crucially close to tears.<p>

Alby let out a deep sigh. The British boy knew Alby better than looked. He knew the leader of the glade had a soft spot for the petite blond standing in front of him, a year of scolding and having to pay close attention to the boy does that to a person. Newt had a soft spot for the small boy as well but like hell, he was going to admit that. He remembered seeing the petite blond quivering in the corner of the box when they first saw him. Fear embedded into his eyes, he looked so young, so scared, so pitiful. Newt wanted nothing more than to wrap the boy in a large blanket and tell him everything was going to be okay.

But it was the Maze, what a broken promise that would be.

"Just...just don't do something that stupid again, or I swear I'll actually throw you in down the cliff this time" Alby stated, his voice much more gentle from before but a tiny amount of harshness still laid there. The blonde tried to stifle a laugh but it came out as an odd croaking noise, earning a glare from Alby and a small grin from Nagisa.

"You're just lucky Minho and Mikoshiba pulled you out before the maze walls closed, or you would not be standing here right now..." Newt stated, he originally planned for it to come out as a joke but the maze was nothing to joke about and instead it came out like a hoarse whisper.

Newt caught Nagisas head dipping in shame as he twiddled with his fingers, never had the blonde seen the boy so quiet and sad before that it caused a feeling of guilt to strike him but if it wasn't for those two gladers that dragged the petite blonde out, he would not be standing there right now.

"Now get out of here, Rei's probably-" Newt was cut off by the wooden door being slammed open by an exasperated chubby and short boy named Chuck. Sweat clung to his clothes as his face was a deep shade of red. Newt watched as the boy's curly brown hair bobbed up and down every time he panted.

The British boy noticed how red Alby's face was, and how tempted Nagisa was to cool the air that was exiting the leaders ears. "Alright..." the blonde heard Alby start, "I'll give' ya a minute to explain why you decided to burst into my-" Alby was cut off by an abrupt word that escaped the boys lips.

"Rin"

Newt felt himself take a step forward, concern growing inside as every second passed by. "What about him? is he hurt?" The blonde questioned.

Chuck simply shook his head as he tried to regain his breath. "he sent me here"

"For what?" Alby questioned, the same roughness in is voice as before was now present.

"The Box came up"

It only took those four words to send all four of them into a running spree.

~~~~~~~~~ Rin ~~~~~~~~~

The red-head tapped lightly on the wooden table, as he took a bite out of his sandwich. The boy was anxious. A month has passed since the last green bean had came and the box was bound to come up any day now. Rin felt himself let out a heavy sigh as he took a sloppy bite of his sandwich. His eyes were closed tight out of irritation as his direction was aimed at the box.

"Nervous much?"

The red head allowed himself to open one eyelid to see Tayeon standing there, a weary a smile on her face. The girl was currently the only female glader to have been allowed into the maze. Rin still remembered the first time he saw her when she first came up from the box. Her face wore a look of confusion but no fear was present, she was soaked from head to toe, it was quite obvious she was shivering. Rin remembered the uplift roar of confusion when they heard it was girl, the way everyone asked if she was cute or screamed "Dibs!" so loudly that it made Nagisa stumble back a little bit. The red- head still remembered the way Newt and Mikoshiba literally had to fight the mob of boys to make sure she didn't get crushed by multiple people. The way the red-head seemed like the only one who had some common sense to help her out of the box and offer her a blanket.

It was funny how confused she was at the beginning to becoming keeper of the Track-Hoes soon after.

Rin had to admit she was quite cute though. The girl had long hair that was normally tied into a fish braid. Her skin was a pale yellow shade that complimented her hazel eyes. Her body was slim but at the same time somewhat plump. She wore a small blood-red shawl that tied with a pair of ripped brown pants that had belt loops wrapped around it. The leather belt loop that was wrapped around her petite waist was loaded with two machetes.

Rin chuckled and patted the empty seat beside him, gesturing her to sit which she gladly accepted. "So..." she began taking the other half of the red-heads sandwich to which he did not mind. "Nervous about this months greenie?" the brunette questioned, taking a bite out of what seemed to be a ham and cheese sandwich. Rin shrugged as a reply "Aren't you?" he asked earning a shrug in reply. "Not really, it happens every month, not a huge deal to me anymore" the girl stated, even as she said it, Rin could tell by the way her eyes were focused on the box and the box only that she was anxious as well .

The red-heads eyes adverted from the box to the girl and then the grey haired boy that was standing in the far corner of the glade. From where Rin was sitting he could only see the gray mob of hair the boy held. But months of spying and stalking managed to get the boys imaged crafted perfectly into his mind. The boy was known as Nitori Aiichirou, he had short gray hair with long shaggy bangs that pushed to the side. The boys skin was a snowy pale color that Rin absolutely adored. The red-head remembered the the mole that hung over his left blue eye that Rin wanted to kiss so badly. He didn't notice that dazed facial expression he had until the gray-haired boy glanced over at him, sending him a small smile and energetic wave in which the red-head sent a small grin back as well as not-so-energetic wave. It wasn't until he heard a small giggle from behind him that he finally managed to get out of that transition.

"You are so gay for him" Rin heard the brunette say with a light smirk that danced on her lips.

Rin could have sworn that his face became the exact same shade of his hair for one minute.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the boy basically roared. Causing looks of confusion and glares from other gladders to come their way. Tayeon simply laughed and took another bite out of her sandwich before replying.

"Geez' calm down Sharkeisha, I was just kidding" the girls smirk became even wider, and Rin knew exactly why. The Nickname of his was given to the red-head when the teenage girl beside him saw how pointy his teeth are, which lead to the beautiful creation known as "Sharkeisha". Rin aboslutley loathed the name, which made it more fun to tease him every once and while.

"Did you just-?!"

"Yes I did!"

"Why I oughta-" "Hey look over there!"

The two bickering teenagers glanced over at the boy who shouted to see Mikoshiba's younger brother, Momotaru. His eyes were focused on the same thing the two originally were staring at. His hand pointing at the item as he gestured other glayers to look.  
>Rin heard Taeyeon let out a light gasp as she focused her hazel eyes on one thing.<p>

The Box.

The bolts and wires were moving, creating a rickety and wheering noise, that sounded similiar to a griever every time you catch one right before your eyes. From what Rin could tell, it seems like his anxious wait was over.

They were getting there new greenbean today.

Without further thoughts, Rin raced to moving elevator, already knowing how crowded it would be if he didn't get there early. From what he thought was the click of army boots against the ground, Taeyeon was hot on his heels.

As the red-head ran, he got sight of the chubby boy he knew as Chuck. The curly haired boy was also making his way towards the box, anxious to see who the new greeny would be, after being the new greeny for a whole month. Rin could imagine how relieved he was when the box finally appeared.

Before the boy could reach any further. Rin found himself changing his direction from the box to him.

"Chuck!" Rin shouted, stopping the curly haired boy in his tracks, Rin saw the slightly aggravated face Chuck had given him but made no remorse of it.

Rin came to a halt when he was towering over the shorter boy. The red-head noticed how the girl that was running behind him was now casting a quick glance at the two before shrugging it off, as she continued to scurry towards the box.

Before Chuck had a chance to ask. Rin immediately covered it with a demand. "Go get Newt and Alby, tell them the box came up". Chuck had a look of confusion for a minute before the demand began to sink into his brain, nodding his head furiously, the young boy changed his direction from the box to the Homestead where Alby and Newt stood, running to tell them both the anxious news.

The red-head took a moment to watch the boys head bob up and down as he slowly made his way over to the homestead.

Remembering where he originally came for. He swirled around to face the box already seeing the crowd of boys gather. But something was wrong, there was also a pit-pat of chatter when the new greeny came. Every one was dead silent. Rin caught the sight of bright orange hair that stood at the front as he gradually made it his way over there.

"Oi Mikoshiba!" Rin exclaimed, pushing his way through a crowd of murmuring boys. The orange-haired teenager turned, making Rin notice the small glob of brown and gray hair that stood at both of his sides. Taeyeon and Nitori both beat him here. The red-head noticed how serious Tayeons face was as Mikoshiba's wore a look of confusion and anger. The grey-haired boy simply sent him a weary smile but Rin could tell, something was different this time.

"Whats going on?" Rin questioned as finally made his way to the group of four. Never had he been so grateful to be good friends with the Glades Third-in-command.

"Take a look for yourself" the orange-haired boy replied, not even bothering to look up. His golden eyes not daring to look up from the rusty elevator. Rin found that the leaders eyes held a mix of confusion, frustration...and adoration?

The Red-head watched as he and Taeyeon hopped off from the grass green floor to the rackety box that stood before him. "Looks like there's not just one greeny this time" The Red-head heard Nitori mutter.

"What do you me-?" the red-head asked, peering his head over the small deck but was abruptly cut off with the scene he saw. He felt his ruby-eyes going wide as a light gasp escaped his lips.

Sure this was a mistake?...

Right? 

~~~~~~~~~ Nagisa ~~~~~~~~~

Never had Nagisa felt so ashamed in his entire life.

"What were' ya thinking?! Running into the maze like that? You know our rule!"

The petite blonde was currently standing in the Homestead, getting Alby spit all over him.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I just I-" Nagisa tried to stutter out. The small blonde glanced over at the Glade's second-in-command trying to send some kind of telepathical mind message for help. But the British boy just stared at him with amusement dancing in his eyes, Nagisa could tell he was enjoying this. But even if Newt did help in some sort of way, he knew nothing could cover up what he did.

The boy knew the rule 'Don't go into the maze unless you're a runner' but he couldn't help himself. He remembered every thing so clearly. It was only two days since the last banishment, the boy who was the poor victim was one of the blondes best friends. Besides from Newt and Taeyeon, he was probably the only one that was willingly wanting to be the boys friend from the start. What started out as a teasing and bickering slowly developed to a close best-friend relationship sort-of-thing. Nagisa desperately hoped it could have been more.

YES IT WAS AWKWARD.

He was banished for attempted murder on Seijurrou, which was an ultimate downfall for a banishment. The blonde remembered his friend telling him that he was going to try, but Nagisa always thought he was kidding. The petite blonde never imagined someone like him doing something so...not him. But the fear made it all too real, the fear of losing a friend, the agonizing screams of his at night was burned into the blondes memory. So when Nagisa found himself running into the maze, ignoring all the screams of protest, and finding Minho and Mikoshiba running after him, that was when true fear sparked inside him.

But what hurt the most was when his friend pushed him towards them, his face glistening with tears as they silently slipped down his cheeks and landed on the hard pavement. his face wore a smile, a big one, something so genuine as he looked at Nagisa dead in the eye and told him.

"I'm okay, I'm always okay" just as the two reached the petite blonde, dragged him out and the maze doors closed.

Nagisa never experienced anything more scarier or painful then that.

Everything else was a blur to him, every began getting back to their normal jobs. He remembered Taeyeon placing a hand on his shoulder out of pity before leaving him, to stand at the front of the maze alone, never had he felt so alone before. Nagisa didn't talk to anyone for three days.

His train of thought crashed when the door to the homestead crashed open. Nagisa remembered nothing of that conversation. But it didn't matter, the blonde knew Alby and Newt had a soft spot for him. Sure Nagisa was always perky half the time but he wasn't stupid.

He heard Alby say something threatening to the small boy named Chuck before was cut off by one word, that sent concern straight down Nagisa's core.

"What about him? Is he hurt?" the blonde heard Nagisa ask. Nagisa watched as Chucks head bobbed up and down as he panted, the dude could only run so far.

"The box came up"

Nagisa heard himself let out a light gasps as he watched Newt and Alby already sprint down the stairs and into a running spree. Nagisa stared at his two hands.

"This happens every month. Stop being so nervous" the blonde murmured softly as he tried to reassure himself but something at the pit of his core told him something was different this time. This time it was beginning of something.

Something dangerous.

"No, that can't be" the petite blonde murmured to himself. Shaking his head gently he plastered his face with a wide grin to hide his dangerous thoughts.

Heading for the door, the boy entered the scorching sunlight that stood above the glade as his scarlet eyes navigated themselves towards the box. Already seeing a group of boys surrounding the rusty elevator. The blonde found himself scurrying over to the box in slow-paced run.

As he neared the box, he found his blue eyes, red glasses friends that was known as Rei Ryugazaki. Nearing to where the boy was. He found himself ignoring ongoing glares that he got from fellow gladers, especially from the glades enforcer, Gally. He knew the boy hated him. The moment he appeared in the box, Gally loathed him. Nagisa always thought he was simply, but he couldn't really blame him or any other glader for hating him. There were punishments for things he had done, but so far none came his way. Anything he did that other gladers had done. He got away with it, while others were thrown in the slammer or of a bannishment. Sometimes the blonde wished the glades leaders didn't have a soft spot for him so he could finally make more friends in a this hell hole he calls a home.

"Rei!" Nagisa shouted, making his blue-haired friend flinch a little and turn to look at him. "Why's everyone so quiet?" the blonde ask, suddenly aware of how the loud boisterous noise it usually was is not simple hushed murmurs and whispers.

Rei simply pushed his glasses up to his eyes and peered at the box, seriousness danced in his purple orbs. "There's more then one greenbean this time..." Rei murmured quietly as he pointed towards the box where Newt, Alby, and many more stood. "Check for yourself" was all the blonde heard until he found himself pushing his way through a crowd of boy which wasn't that hard, considering there was a still a narrow pathway when Newt and Alby entered.

Ignoring all the crucial glares and whispers that came his way. The boy simply ran over to join two of the glades leaders as well as three other gladers and the glades third-in-command.

"Newt, what's going on?" Nagisa asked just as he peered over the box. The boy felt himself let out a surprised gasp.

That "different" feeling was not simply a hunch.

there, stood three teenagers. Nagisa noticed how the other two were still unconscious except for one. His green eyes held a pool of fear his body was soaked from head to toe as his head swung from one side to another, trying to take in everything at once. Nagisa scoffed at the memory of everyone finding him the box.

But that wasn't what shocked him, no. There was girl, an actual girl. One that had brown hair and pale skin, long eyelashes that decorated her eyelids as she slept, she seemed stunning really. But there was also one thing that confused hadn't been a girl in two years, why would the creators decide to bring one out now?

"Looks like the glade got another girl..." The blonde heard the original female glader mutter, making the once quiet murmur boys become a roaring loud mob of fanatics.

"There's a girl?!"

"Is she cute?!"

"Dibs!"

"You can't just dib her! She's a girl!"

"Is she even breathing?!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!"

Nagisa breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard Alby's commanding voice come into mode. Taking a deep breath, the blonde watched the leader rubbed his temple out of frustration before swirling around to face what appeared to be the med-jacks.

"You two, get those two to the nursing home and get them checked up" he demanded. Causing the the two boys to flinch back and nod as they pulled some other boys from the group to go grab two stretchers. Ignoring the shocking wave of a girl in glade, Nagisa stared as Alby made his way over to the scared, quivering boy.

"And you..." he heard Alby say. The scarlet-eyed-boy watched as the leaders hand stretched out and gripped the quivering boys shirt.

"Day one,greeny"

...

...

...

...

...

"Welcome to the glade" 


End file.
